Indiana Potter
Indiana Potter née Hutchinson (born 25 February 2064) is a graduate of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. She briefly attended Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in her fifth year before returning to Hogwarts. Currently she teaches Magical History at the Primary Wizarding School to Year R through Third year students. Early Life Indiana was born on a sunny february morning to Bob and Lucy Hutchinson. She is the second child for the pair, who had a son, Spike Hutchinson who was 2 at the time of Indiana's birth. Through infancy, and into early childhood Indiana was a very creative child, and was often found playing in the garden with her teddy bears, or colouring in pictures. She was a very easily pleased girl, who was often satisifed with playing by her own. Her parents were not really worried about this, as they believed that she would make friends as she got older. Before Hogwarts Indiana didn't really seem to grow up as she increased in age, and although this slightly worried her parents they let her carry on playing with her teddies, and acting like she was little. They figured that hopefully in her teenage years that this would grow out of her. During this period of her life she didn't make friends very easily at all, girls her age thought she was weird, and a baby. Indy didn't seem to really be aware of this thought, and carried on ass she was. She was happy, so her parents didn't really mind. Things changed when she was 9 though, as he brother left to attend this weird school in Scotland. Indiana was very jealous, and could not wait to get to Hogwarts, so when the letter arrived when she was 11 she was very excited. She really could not wait to go at all. Spike had told her all of these amazing stories. She was very excited to go, get sorted, and start a big adventure of her own. First Year Indiana was so happy to finally be getting to Hogwarts. She fitted in quite well, although she still felt as if people thought she was little. She soon found friends though, a gryffindor called Kourtney and a Ravenclaw called Beezus. Along with her brother she tried out for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team, and made it was a reserve. She tried to focus on her studies, but sometimes found that she didn't really get it. She put it down not having had magic lessons before. Second Year Her second year went pretty awesome. Instead of just making it as a reserve she made it onto the proper team. She was a beater, but it was sad because her brother wasn't on the team. But she worked hard, because she really enjoyed quidditch. Luckily she got on a lot better with her lessons. And quidditch went well too. Although she got hurt and it wasn't very good. But she enjoyed it. And she enjoyed the term. Indy also kind of started to notice boys. And during the summer she met one boy, which she was kind of like the male version of her. Daichi, duckboy. They both loved teddies. Indy hoped that he would turn out to be a very good friend. Early Personality Indiana was a very talkative young girl, with a talent for asking questions. In her early years she still was pretty much a little kid, and loved to play with her cuddly toys, all of whom have names. She appears to be very loud, and has a lot of confidence. She is not scared to talk to those who are a lot older than her, often asking confusing and hard to answer questions. She can sometimes come across as being annoying, because of her questions, but she is really just a lovely inquisitive girl. After Hogwarts Following graduation, she married her Hogwarts sweetheart, Wade Potter, and supported him in his Professional Quidditch career while she pursued Higher Magical Education in teaching. Together they would have two sons and two daughters named Thadius (b. 2084-99), Darius (b. 2088), Daisy (b. 2086), and Tierra (b. 2093) respectively. Trivia *Indiana's younger model (first and second year) was Ramona Marquez *Indiana's model (Third through Seventh) in school was Sasha Pieterse *Indiana's current adult model is Doutzen Kroes. *Indiana is not named after the state or after the film. Her parents just like the name *Indiana's brother Spike is role played by Hermygirl. Category:Characters Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2082 Category:Quidditch Category:Yearbook Category:Beauxbatons Alumni Category:Half-Blood Category:Primary School Staff Category:Alumni